All Together!
by emma87
Summary: This is like set after my first fic Beachlife. Because they werent included the first time the guys let fez and Kelso decided on something they can do all together
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is my second Fanfic, I'm not a writter so I'm not going to be doing a very deep fic. I just like to write simple group ones that I make up as i go along so they really dont tie in with the tv eppisodes. I'm not really looking for reviews either but feel free to do so if you want good or bad. Also I'm from england so sorry if I translate things a bit different and bear with me. Thankyou.

Oh and I always see this written on fics so I dont own anything haha!

Summary: Its set after my other fic Beachlife. To make up for not letting Kelso and Fez join their other trip, the rest of the guys decide to make it up to then by letting them think of something they could do together.

* * *

You Decide!

'Umm what do we have here!' Yelled Kelso has he and Fez walked into the basement, 'Look Fez, there they go again having a good time and not even thinking about us!'

The rest of the guys were sat around having a discussion.

'Look Kelso man, we feel really bad about leaving you guys out last week, so...' Started Eric 'We decided that we are going to let you two decided on a thing we can all do together.'

'Oh really... well thats ok then!' Smiled Kelso 'Right come on Fez lets go.'

As soon as they left the rest of the guys started wondering what the fools would come up with.

'Well Kelso, hes dense so its obviously going to be something dumb, like going to Funland again.' said Hyde.

'Yeh but Fez loves candy so it might be visiting that place where they make it, hes just crazy for those free samples.' stated Donna.

'Whatever it is I hope it got something to do with going to the mall! Kelso loves the mall as much as me and Fez, well he can go to the candy shop.'

'Noway Jackie,' groaned Hyde, ' I'm definately no going to the mall, I'm not going to be blackmailed into buying you anything from there again!'

Jackie and Hyde started bickering when Eric interupted.

'Hey ABBA, quit arguing. We're forgeting something here you guys. You dont honestly think that they are going to be so dumb as to come up with those ideas do you? Lets face it, we might be packing up for another mini break.'

'Oh no, I still havent recovered from that trip to the beach and neither has my car!' Hyde moaned.

Meanwhile in The Hub, Kelso and Fez where thinking of something they could do, while sharing some fries.

'Well whatever we do it has to invovle sexy ladies and candy!' announced Fez.

'Yeh sexy ladies is good but its just gonna be the gang, I dont think Jackie and Donna would like that.'

'Ok then just candy, lets leave the whores for another time.'

'Fez what is it with you an your obsession for candy. We are supposed to be thinking of something we could do or a place we could go and all you can think about is candy!' Kelso shouted.

'Leave my candy out of this you son of a bitch, no candy no Fez!'

'Well I dont want to do anything that invovles eating candy, so shut it Fez.'

'Did you just tell me to shut it? Ok thats it, gooday!'

With that Fez got up and left the hub leaving Kelso to wonder what happened. He was ready to go and follow Fez until he was disracted by a young lady who was eyeing him up. At this rate its a wonder if they can could up with anything at all.

* * *

Right I know it really short but I'm going to leave the first chapter there until I can come up with something. Hope it wasnt too bad ifit was sorry I dont care it just something for me to do when Im off work haha! I'll be back soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Right this is Chapter two. Like I say I'm making this all up as I write it but bear with me and sorry for any OOCness. Some of the thing tie in with my other story (Beachlife!) but I wont make it too confusing. And also I love Danny Masterson and his hair you'll see haha!

* * *

So?

The following day Kelso rang Fez to apologise and made it up to him by buying him his favourite candy.

'Thankyou Kelso and I forgive you.' said Fez after receiving the candy.

'Thats ok little buddy anything for you. Right now have you got any ideas about what we could do?'

'Well, I had an idea but then I saw a whore in the candy shop and I totally forgot about my great idea.' replied Fez, 'How about you?' he asked.

'Damn it Fez, I too had a brillant idea until you mentioned the whore in the candy shop and it just flew right out of my head.' answered Kelso.

'It flew, you mean like a bird?'

'Yeh, it just got up and flew away. Now all I can think about is the hot girl in the candy shop.'

'Wait, how do you know she hot, you weren't even there?' Fez wondered.

'Did she have long blonde hair and long legs?' asked Kelso

'Yes...'

'When I went there to get you the candy I slept with her! Score!'

'You slept with the girl from the candy shop, Kelso you are my king.'

In the basement the rest of the gang where in their usual seats. Jackie was plomped on Hydes knee and Eric and Donna were sat side by side.

'Those two are taking there time coming up with a plan, I hope we don't regret letting them come up with an idea on what to do.' said Donna.

'I agree, I don't know how I get roped into these things.' Hyde replied angrily.

'I'm pretty sure its got something with that 95 pound mole you requently have stuck to your face, you should really have that seen to Hyde, its really bad for your rep.' said Eric laughing a little.

'Oh do shut up Eric, no matter what you say it didnt stop your girlfriend from checking out my boyfriends package last week. If anyone needs to check their rep its you.' Jackie added.

'Haha, what rep?' laughed Hyde ' And yeh Forman, your girlfriend checked me out, I think my reputation will fair just fine.'

'Oh we'll see, I still have a copy of last weeks paper, I wonder who'll be poplular at school next week with that, I'm pretty sure it wont be you.' warned Eric.

'Damn it Jackie, you said your dad had bought every last copy for you. It was your fault I made such a fool out of myself in the first place.'

'I'm sorry Steven, I must have missed a few. And dancing to ABBA for charity is a good thing dont listen to that silly twig.'

'Hey dont insult my boyfriend, you midget. And I wish you would quit bringing up the whole 'Donna checked out Stevens package' thing, I can hardly remember it.' lied Donna.

Soon they we're all having a full blown argument.

'Oh my god thats such a lie you lumberjack, you wish Eric was as big as my Steven...'

'I'm warning you Forman if anyone at school sees them pictures, you'll be wearing your arse as a hat...'

_Eric singing _'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, la la la la la...'

'So what if Hydes big Jackie, why would I want to touch that mass of curls he has for hair I mean ewwwwww!'

'QUIET!' yelled Hyde 'Im sorry but are you insulting the Fro?' asked Hyde pointing and touching his lushous curls.

'Yeh Donna, Hydes hair is not horrible, I'm a guy and even I'm impressed' said Eric.

'Donna, you can say what you want about me but Steven hair is not gross, do you know how hard it to get curls like this? Why would you be so mean?'

'I'm sorry that was a lie his hair is gorgeous and suprisingly soft, but I'm just sick of all this stuff about Hydes package, yes I did look and yes I was impressed, but it doesnt mean I have a thing for him and you keep using that against me.' Donna said defeated.

'OK, lets just forget everything. I mean theres not point in us falling out. Eric you get rid of the photos of Steven and me dancing and singing to ABBA...'

'Just for the record I wasnt singing!' interupted Hyde.

'Yes you were but anyway... And we'll promise to stop bringing up the whole Donna checking out Stevens package thing...group hug!' Jackie grabbed hold of Hyde and dragged him in for a hug with Donna and Eric.

That moment Kelso and Fez walked in.

'Whats going on? A group hug? What about the two most important memebers, Kelso and Fez?' yelled Kelso pointing to himself and Fez over an over, 'Remember us?'

'Sorry Micheal. It wont happen again, promise.'

'Well it doesnt matter now anyway cos me and Fez over here have come up with an idea on what we can do all together.'

'So what is it?' wonered Donna.

'Fez, you do the honours..'

'Oh yay! Well after a day of looking at whore and eating candy we decided that for the next two days we are going to spend the weekend...' Fez paused for dramatic effect,

'HERE!' Fez and Kelso said together.

'What? Thats not exciting like the mall. We here everyday. I thought you was mad at us for not going to the nice warm glorious beach last week and you want us to spend time together here? You are both dumber than I thought.' blurted out Jackie.

'Yeh but we are spending the whole weekend here together, eating, sleeping and well you know... everything!.' Kelso replied enthusiastically.

'Thats a great idea Kelso, I dont even have to pack or anything, I love you my friend!' Hyde said shaking Kelso hand, 'You too Fez.'

'Oh, I am so happy!' Fez said clapping his hands.

'We have got loads of stuff figured out on what we are going to do too. Right you girls better go get your thing.'

With that Jackie and Donna went nextdoor to get their stuff. Even though it wasnt what they expected, maybe spending the whole two days together would be good for the group I mean what could go wrong.

* * *

Right stick around for chapter three soon!. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Right this is Chapter Three. (Sorry it took so long my computer it on the fritz!) Remember I'm just making it up as I go so if the plot changes slightly sorry haha!

* * *

All fun and games?

Surpirsingly the girls were back within the hour. They came back in their flannel pyjamas and brought with them a change of clothes and a sleeping bag.

'Whats this?' Kelso asked when they walked in, 'You gals could of at least wore something sexy for the men, I can't see anything shake in those pjs.'

'Micheal you are such a pig!' shouted Jackie hitting him on the arm then making her way over to sit with Hyde.

Eric walked down stairs from the kitchen looking very happy.

'Guess what guys? Laurie just rang, shes in jail.'

'Oh my god Eric are you ok?' asked Donna concerned.

'Are you kidding me I'm great! Mom and Red have gone to bail her out so there going to be gone for the night which means we have the house to ourselves. You should have seen it Red was so mad!'

To start off the night Hyde thought it'd be a good idea to try out his new stash and everybody agreed.

Hyde breathed in the smoke filled air deeply, exhaling slowly and smiled.

'Whoa Hyde, where'd you get this stuff man? This is the best we've had.' asked Eric.

'I had it imported, its more expensive than my usual stuff, but way worth it.'

'You can say that again...' started Kelso,

'...its more expensive that my usual stuff but wait, I forgot...' said Hyde confused.

'What? Oh great, Now I forgot!'

'Kelso, What, you forgot what? Did I forget, what did we forget, wait, no, this is totally freaking me out you guys.' said Eric not knowing what to do.

'What, the hell is wrong with you three? Snap out of it!' cried Jackie.

'Yeh, you bastards, what about me, Fez, you forgot to forget with me!'

'Forget what? I think we should just forget _it_ and get rid of this stuff, its confusing everyone.' Donna advised.

After the smoke cleared, everybody sat around watching TV.

'I think you should just stick to the ususal stuff from now on Hyde, I mean that imported stuff was good and all but it messed with our heads a lot more and its not like we make much sense anyway but that was just weird.'

'Yeh your right Forman, I'll stick to the cheap, questionable stuff in future... Anyway this totally blows, what is the whole point to this night? Sat around in the basement smoking then watching TV, I thought you guys had it planned.'

'We have Hyde!' informed Kelso, 'We're gonna play board games and everything.'

'What the hell? Board games, I thought you'd had this fun weekend planned, I agree with Hyde, this is gonna suck.' moaned Eric.

'I don't know why your surprised, we left it up to Kelso and Fez to come up with an idea.' Donna pointed out much to the dismay of them both.

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Fez, 'I like board games, we could play Candy Land.'

'Look you guys, this is supposed to be about us and we wanna play board games...'

Just then there was a loud bang coming from upstairs.

'Oh my god Steven, what was that?' Jackie asked holding on to Hydes arm tightly.

'It's OK Jackie, its probably nothing. Come Kelso lets go check it out.'

'Really funny Hyde, you and Eric did this just to burn me, I'm not falling for your pranks.'

'What the hell are you talking about? Just come up stair with me to make sure everythings OK you moron.'

'No, Fez you go,' Kelso ordered.

'Ay no! Eric?'

'I'm definately not going.'

'Oh my god! Come on Hyde, I'll go,' motioned Donna, 'You guys are all wusses!'

'Ok be careful Steven,' she pecked him on the mouth, ' And Donna try not to make a move on my boyfriend while your upstairs, I know how you like to check him out.' Jackie laughed.

Donna lunged for her but Hyde held her back and moved her towards the stairs. They both walked up slowly. Quietly they opened the door to the kitchen where it was dark.

'Where did the noise come from?' asked Hyde.

'I dunno the living room maybe, it was just above us. I wonder what it was?'

'Me too. OK ladies first.'

'What, you go!'

'Fine!'

Hyde walked over to the living room door, opened it slightly and switched the light on. Everything looked fine.

'There nothing here Donna you can come in.'

There was no answer so Hyde went back to the kitchen to find her.

'I said theres... Donna?'

Meanwhile in the basement, the rest of the gang were playing Gin.

'I wonder what taking them so long? I bet your girlfriend is trying to molest my boyfriend!'

'Umm no your boyfriend has probably found my, I mean my moms ABBA records and is dancing to them.' defended Eric.

'Look Eric a spider!' Jackie at his shoulder.

'What? where?' Eric got up and started spinning around the room knocking Fez's cards out of his hand.

'Hey you cheater my cards!' yelled Fez.

Just then Hyde came running down the stairs. Looking for Donna.

'Guys, guys, Donna's gone!'

* * *

Right I'm ending it there, til I can think of what do do next. 


End file.
